


I’m a little unsteady

by BlueJacques12



Category: The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Clary Johnathan and Valentine are a happy family, F/M, Low key Magnus and Alec, M/M, clarys mom died when she was younger, low key Isabelle and simon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-22
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-03 18:46:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17883257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueJacques12/pseuds/BlueJacques12
Summary: Clary lives a dangerous life her father being a drug lord,until she mets jace a rough boy turned sweet and it all started because of her father and a job need to do his job





	1. Chapter 1

"Hun,clary we're moving again I know you got settled but the police are starting to notice the crime rates so we're moving to Baltimore's N Monroe St / W Lanvale St I know it's not your everyday place but we could probably stay there longer because of the crime rates " those where the last words he said to me before we packed up and left no ifs no buts what Dad (valentine) said went. Living with a drug lord, a kingpin whatever you wanna call him is a dangerous life the rules are set in stone and the number one rule what the boss says goes you see dad has all the contacts and the information without him nothing would go ahead and for my brother it's easy he has the job of 'brains' he plans the ins and out and everything in between of every operation and I'm 'the distraction' I lure any police guards and the rest away I deal with them in a quick and quiet way for my brother Johnathan and dad they don't own a conscience but me I do a guilty consciences worthy of the devil not that I believe in him all things must come to an end someday that day will come for all of us. So after he tells me to pack my bags we head up there it's a violent community. Dad doesn't believe in a good education so I pay for my own which is easy when money comes rolling in after every job. I go to the school on the good part of the neighbourhood where a girl can walk home alone after a night out and get there in one piece 90% of the time. The house dad got was a good size not to big that people would ask questions but good enough that he can be proud. Sitting on my bed after moving in and contemplating things when I hear a knock at my door getting up I open the door partly and see dads face." Hey,clary so I was wondering if you could scout the town out just have a look around and tell me what we need to look out for and be thankful for, take your throwing knives and your switchblade with you as well...oh and before I forget can you meet your brother he's having a meeting with some allies to plan our first shipment in and I want you there to be... convincing ,okay well thanks hon ,see you later." He walks off I let out a sigh and walk to my bag placing in my knives the grab my blade and slide it in my pocket and brush my hair and style then I do my make-up. I  
Grabbed my bag off of my bed and ran downstairs I walked out of the door and closed it quietly after a while of wandering around looking at different aspects of the town I saw a back alleyway and not thinking I went down it ... that what's when I felt something sharp on my throat and a voice behind me " hey sweetie what is a girl like you doing in a dark and mysterious alley where you could get robbed (keeping it good-natured here in case of younger audience)


	2. Hey sweetie...hey handsome

CLARY POV 

This got me I have never been faced with these circumstances but that's normally because the crime world know who my father is and know who I am I have studied many skills required to live a crime life injury-free and one of them is to disarm and attacker with a blade to your throat... after I grab his blade twist him around and put both his and my blades to his neck I whispered in his ear "hey handsome and what's an inexperienced guy who knows little of  the crime world doing in a place like this where you could get outsmarted" I let him go throw his blade point down into the ground and walk away I turn around and point my blade at him from afar "if your gonna threaten some make sure you know who you could be threatening, the names Morgenstern I'm clary, my dads valentine and my brother is Johnathan, know who you just messed with" I walk away shaking my head his face was priceless 

Jaces P.O.V  
I was hanging down a back alley hoping to steal so money so my dad would pay attention to me enough to know I can do stuff he never gives me any money I have 3 jobs and still just get by while he sits at home and drinks and then goes to his car shop to sell broken cars to people at expensive price. I thank God mum had it in her mind that dad wouldn't cope well after she left so paid for my education at lone oak high this made my dad mad because it meant that she has been planning this for a long time I start getting bored of just standing in the shadow and was about to leave when I hear foot steps I sneak out behind my prey draw my blade a place it at the foot of her neck she smells beautiful and looks it to so I ask her "hay sweetie what is a girl like you doing in a dark and mysterious alley where you could get robbed" I hope not to sound cheesy she just stands there for a second before disarming me and placing both my blade and the blade she had got from her pocket at my neck and whispered in my ear  "hey handsome and what's an inexperienced guy who knows little of the crime world doing in a place like this where you could get outsmarted" she lectured me on knowing who I was trying to rob and then told me her name was clary morganstern I swear in my head it sounded like I had heard that name before she had left me just standing there looking on after her with my blade in the dirt and all that was going through my head was 'I have to ask her out, I have to' I picked up my blade and just sat there waiting with hopes that she would have to come through here again. 

Clary's P.O.V   
I keep walking looking at the lack of CCTV cameras and the amount of dark alleyways that could come in handy with hiding as I finish scouting I remember that I had to go meet John at this meeting thing a walk faster and make it there just in time a walk through the back entrance and hid in the shadows I wait for a little bit until the perfect subject comes up one of the men asked" how can you secure our safety " I grab a throwing knife out of my bag and fiddle with it in my fingers placing the point on my finger I step out of the shadows which make all the men jump in unison I mentally giggle before answering the question..."you can't. You gotta do that your self I mean no one can secure safety in this line of work so .. well you signed up for it you gotta pay the price" I see a chair resting against the wall and drag it closer to the table sitting down I place my feet on the table and sigh John just shock his head at me " everyone this is my sister Clarissa morgenstern and she will be taking care of the guards at the shipping bay ... and if any of you touch her or mess with her in any way well she will tear you limb by limb then I will take a turn then dad will take a turn got that" the men all look unconvinced and then one has the guts to ask " seriously you expect us to put our faith in a school girl really I could just get one of my men to do it really" I look at him with a glint in my eye than see the dart board above his head and I take my blade drawing back I throw it as it hits bullseye right centre I look back at him and he has the decency to look scared I laugh and then think of heading back home so I say" well it has been fun dad says don't be back to late and I'm leaving now so see you in a bit and you guys in a week or so good luck with the meeting see ya" I walk out the room and trace my steps to jog my memory before I get home and start to walk down the alley where that guy attacked me I just can't get him out my mind 

 

————————————————————  
Notes from the author : sorry about the long chapter please give polite feed back if you have ideas that I can incorporate thanks from ya girl xxxx


	3. Soooo...your still here

Jaces  POV  
I'm sitting there just waiting when I decide that I should probably look her up so I text a few of my friends perhaps Alec knows who she could be if she's from the crime world you see I have this tight set of friends there's Izzy and her boyfriend Simon and there's Alec and his boyfriend Magnus we all go to the same school Izzy's athletic, Magnus is a drama nerd, Simon is a geek and Alec is all about tech so he is a hacker genius he's been on the dark web a couple of times but he doesn't brag. I text him 

J=JACE A=ALEC  
J: hey Alec I need you to look something up  
A: and what would that be  
J: well let's just say you may need to look on the dark web  
A: dude this best be important you know I don't like going on there for just anything what is it  
J: well I just meet this girl  
A:🙄  
J: yeah yeah well anyway I tried stealing from her when she disarmed me and pointed her knife and mine at me she then told me her name was ... clary Morgenstern ?????  
A: ok first wow a girl really second YOU TRIED TO JUMP HER DUDE WTF and finally and now you want a hook up ARE YOU ON A DEATH WISH OR SOMETHING THIS ISNT FUNNY YOU ARE AN IDIOT JUST WOW  
J: are you done and yes she ranted at me for like 5 minutes before telling me her name she said I should know who I just tried 'JUMPING' ha😂  
A: hey fine but you owe me like what's this the 125. Man you may as well say I own you, dude, I need to start making you go easy on the owe backs that's an impressive number  
J: okay whatever you want just please be quick she could walk down this alley any time now and I'm not ready not in the slightest ... what if she doesn't walk down here again I'll ...I'll be ruined  
A: dude chill man I got this and can I say it makes a difference listening to you talk about a girl that you like and know that you haven't slept with her or called her some names... wait I ...I think I got it wow there's quite a profile her like wow Ummm so her dad is a drug dealer and her brother is the mastermind of all the missions or whatever you want to call them she lures all the police away and discreetly deals with them saying that that's probably why they moved here because of the crime rates anyhow yeah so she's pretty dangerous I'd watch your back if I was you, man, and if you 2 do become girlfriends and boyfriends then don't break her heart says here she's had 6 boyfriend total all of them have wound up dead after messy break ups so there's that also I thought it rung a bell she just transferred to our school she'll be there tomorrow  
J: oh nooooo, dude I forgot  
A: what did you forget  
J: we had that four-page essay to write due in 2nd period I'm so dead just give me the knife and I'll do it my self oh god  
A: hey dude calm down you asked Jules to do it your safe  
J: man thank god that kid is my lifesaver how much did he bill me this time  
A: $10 $2 every page and $2 because he was given 2 days to do it in  
J: god he is getting expensive  
A: then do your own homework sometimes right okay well I gotta go I'll see you tomorrow  
J: k dude thanks for the help speak tomorrow 

I sat there just staring at the floor thinking it all over 6 dead ex's wow I mean that's what you call a 'don't mess with me' kinda girl and I really like that  
I heard footsteps approaching so quietly I stood up and blended in with the shadows next thing I know I heard a voice in my ear 'sooooo you're still here '

CLARY POV  
I keep walking down the alley when I hear clothes rustling and I saw a figure in the shadows waiting so I crept into the shadows and asked ' sooooo your still here'

**Author's Note:**

> notes from the author how was that peps this is my first so if you want can you give me some constructive criticism please ,no hate if it's bad just tell me how you would of done it and I'm happy to edit a few things if I agree (♥️♥️) til next time 'huns' over and out.


End file.
